Three Kingdoms University
by RedCliffs11037
Summary: After the collapse of the Han fraternity at Three Kingdoms University, several new fraternities were founded in a whacky power vacuum. Which fraternity will assert itself as the big men on campus? Who will throw the best parties? See the Three Kingdoms storyline in a humorous style filled with laughs, drama, and brotherhood!
1. Chapter 1: Shu: The Toast

AN: I wrote a chapter of a DW college au and posted it here, but I remember it being bad and also I lost my account. I have several more ideas now for such an au. The concept of fraternities lends itself well to telling the Three Kingdoms story, of course with many tweaks. Please leave a review and favorite if you want me to continue! Also feel free to ask me any questions!

In front of the scrawny but regal looking young man staring in awe, was the entrance to the student government building, where currently president Xian is holding a feast for all his administrators. It is ceremoniously decorated in the banner of the Han, one of the oldest and most powerful of the fraternities on campus at Three Kingdoms University. The entire campus has Han presence, with their royal purple colors emblazoned everywhere you look. While they weren't the first, for hundreds of years the university has essentially been run by those in the Han; practically everyone on campus is in or worked with the Han.

The young man was holding a petition and was seeking to meet with president Xian so he could get him to hear out his cause. As he went up the marble stairs to knock on the door, suddenly, a strong, firm hand landed on his shoulder and turned him around. The firm hands did not betray the rugged and fierce demeanor of the man that grabbed the other's shoulders. He was tall, almost a head taller than the man with the petition. His beard perhaps being the most noticeable feature he had, almost reaching down to his stomach, like a jet black river.

"Don't bother, they are having a feast, and will not entertain your visit." said the giant bearded man.

The man with the petition asked "Who are you? Are you a student here as well?".

"I am Guan Yu, and yes, I am a new student here at TKU, and by the look of your face, you are too I see."

"Nice to meet you, I am Liu Bei, and you would be correct, I am a freshman. But listen to my words. Several students have voiced complaints about the use of the budget here at TKU. Many wish for the student government to put more money into more dining facilities to better appease our ever-growing student body. Apparently, both the student government and those from the Han have been funneling money into other endeavors such as their athletes."

"I know of the woes of our fellow students, but it has been this way for a while as I have come to known. Those inside that building won't listen to you nor any petition; many before you have tried and failed," said Guan Yu.

"I am a descendant of the Han! Surely they will listen to me?" quipped Liu Bei.

Guan Yu replied, "Many claim the same, and unless you are rich, powerful, or have better connections than just being a descendant, they will see you as nothing more than a commoner."

Before they could talk more, a few men in purple beckoned them to go away, telling them the entrance to the student government building was not the right place to loiter.

"Come with me to my dorm in Blossom Hall, I think we should get better acquainted. You should meet my roommate too, he is brash but calls out the Han on their bullshit too.

Liu Bei was taken aback by his new peer's language, but took him up on his offer. He hadn't made many real friends yet as move-in was only a few days ago. Guan Yu seemed like a respectable man, and if Liu Bei truly did want to make change on campus, he would need to make strong friends.

Guan Yu brought Liu Bei to his dorm and invited him for some snacks. There, Liu Bei met Guan Yu's roommate, Zhang Fei, and quickly hit it off with the aggressive but fun-loving giant. The trio talked for hours, discussing the state of TKU and why they want to fix the state of the place. They all reached a consensus that the everyman needs to be represented, as the current Han and student government cared only for an elite few it seemed. Eventually, Zhang Fei brought out his stash of beer he had hidden from his RA and offered the others a drink.

"Hey, when in college! I have some cup ramen too so we can just eat dinner here! Let's have some fun before classes start!" belted Zhang Fei.

"Keep your voice down! Our RA, Pang Tong, will hear you!" Said Guan Yu, taking a Tsingtao beer for himself, as well as passing one to Liu Bei. "I don't want to get in trouble."

"Seems like with everything we have talked about today, we want to cause nothing but trouble." Liu Bei said cheerily, with Zhang Fei laughing in response.

"I think the three of us could actually make a change here. Hell, if the Han didn't control the student government and enact those policies making other fraternities almost impossible to make, I would say we charter our own fraternity."

"A nice thought, if only the Han would return to its glory days." Liu Bei lamented.

"Who knows, the Han still has a lot of power, but every day, the student body gets more antsy for change." said Guan Yu.

"Let's make a toast, to our new brotherhood, even if we lack any banners now. My success will be your guys' success, and vice versa. Whatever we do to bring change, we do together!" Said Zhang Fei, raising his bottle in the air.

"Haha, I'll toast to that; a toast to my new brothers! May we bring back the virtues of the old Han!" said Liu Bei.

"Cheers brothers, even if the journey ahead is long and perilous, we will walk it together as brothers!" Guan Yu said, finally cracking a smile for once.

The trio laughed heartily together, drinking more and more beers as the minutes turned to hours and their speeches turned slurred. Little did they know, they weren't the only ones conspiring against the Han. A storm brews over Three Kingdoms University, as it's clear for many to see, times are changing.


	2. Chapter 2: Wei: The Coalition of Bros

AN: I won't include anything much about the Yellow Turbans, as I always liked the story starting with the reign of Dong Zhuo. Sorry if this disappoints some of you, but I promise the story will be quality! Please leave a review and favorite!

Through the door of the student government building, a man dressed in handsome formal attire with fire in his eyes stormed out the door, quickly followed by an even more aggressive looking man. They hastily marched away from the lavish establishment, and took shade in a nearby park. There, the two began speaking to one another, finally breaking the angry silence.

"Such incompetence! To think Xian would waste our money with another superfluous feast! Xiahou Dun, it's time for a regime change." said The man in formal attire.

"The paperwork is all filled out, we can declare our new fraternity soon. The people of TKU will flock to join you Cao Cao." said Xiahou Dun.

"Hmmmm, yes they will. Dissatisfaction with the Han grows more and more, and now that tyrant Dong Zhuo has infiltrated his way into our government. Some say Xian is nothing more than a puppet for Dong Zhuo." said Cao Cao.

"Controlling the leader of the Han means you control the campus, we must act soon. I have drafted the letters to send to the other fraternities on campus about joining our secret plans to overthrow the corrupt leaders." said Xiahou Dun

"Good, I have already contacted my good friend Yuan Shao, with the support of his squad and wealth, the purge of the campus can begin. We should also enlist any volunteers we can but we must be wary of keeping our operations secret for as long as we can. It was a miracle that we were able to fill out the paperwork for our new fraternity without the Han getting suspicious.." said Cao Cao.

"Brother Yuan has an insider, being caught won't be a problem unless our letters to the others get in the wrong hands."

The two men deviously smiled; the gears of their revolution were finally turning.

Three days passed, and many of the ambitious fraternities have flocked to Cao Cao's cause. They have decided it be best to gather for a meeting and decide on a plan of attack. The presidents of all the organizations gathered in the house of Cao Cao, such as Sun Jian of Wu, Yuan Shao of Yuan, and various smaller fraternities as well. At the corner of the table, a representative of the volunteer force around campus appeared as well, Liu Bei.

"Allow me to be a leader! The leader of such a coalition should be someone of high calibre and pedigree! I promise to lead you all to victory and getting rid of Dong Zhuo!" said Yuan Shao.

"You look like a pansy, but I have no other objections." said Sun Jian.

"You are our primary resource for funds, so I suppose I won't object either. Still, hear out my plan." Said Cao Cao.

The rest of the council all cheered for Yuan Shao, inflating his ego even more.

"Ha, very well old friend, go on with your idea." Said Yuan Shao

"Yes, well, the Han controls several locations all around campus and the city. They have multiple satellite houses and properties as well as their massive mansion on Luoyang street. It's clear that we need to egg, tee-pee, and raid all these locations! Doing so will force them to give up some of their control over areas around TKU, from there, we can seize those locations and capitalize on our success by recruiting more for our cause.

"How would we split up the city? And who would attack their main mansion? Why would we even? I thought the goal was to depose Dong Zhuo, not President Xian?". Said Yuan Shu.

As Yuan Shu voiced his concerns, Sun Jian, along with his vice president and little cousin, Sun Ce, chugged down their beers in a matter of nanoseconds, then proceed to throw the cans at Yuan Shu. Yuan Shu proceeded to get up to scold the tiger of Jiangdong, but before he could speak, he was interrupted by the same man.

"Haha, allow me to siege Luoyang! My guys are experienced when it comes to vandalism, and we have the numbers to fight back." Shouted Sun Jian.

"I was going to suggest Wu should handle Luoyang." Said Cao Cao.

Cao Cao had a certain disdain for Sun Jian and Wu. In this room, they were certainly the most dude bro-ish of every fraternity here. They were quite popular for their ragers that always seem to end with a couch being lit on fire. For generations the Sun family have led Wu to prosperity, and Cao Cao knew that this would be a prime time for them to gain power. Still, no one else could handle Luoyang. It is said Luoyang is constantly guarded by Hua Xiong, an infamous body guard and watchdog for Dong Zhuo. Hua Xiong and his crew are notorious for regularly beating the shit out of anyone who crosses them or their fraternity. Sun Jian versus Hua Xiong, certainly it would be a battle of testosterone.

"To continue our roles, the volunteer force would swarm their satellite houses just west of the mansion, there should be seven in total and that's where their newest recruits are typically housed. They are inexperienced, so this is the best job for you all." Said Cao Cao

"Understood, the volunteer force shall not fail!" Said Liu Bei with his chest.

"I hear that the mighty Lu Bu makes patrols all around, what should we do about that?" Said Yuan Shu. "Heh, perhaps we should use Wu as bait for him, SURELY they can handle Lu Bu right?" He said sarcastically.

"I heard Lu Bu is a mega douche, have we tracked his movements?" asked Yuan Shao.

All the lords shrugged their shoulders. Lu Bu was as elusive as he is fierce. While he is officially the body guard of Dong Zhuo, the obese tyrant tends to let his mad dog loose to do whatever he wants.

"The Yuan shall take the east, we are destined for glory. The east holds their main reserves and the rest of their satellite houses for their fraternity, we must ensure they can not reinforce Luoyang!" Yuan Shao said.

"You'll be outnumbered and outflanked without help. My fraternity, now dubbed Wei, will assist you. We shall raid their storage house for all the alcohol they got! This will force them to split their forces. All other fraternities, you will decide which of us four you will assist. Wu who will attack the main mansion on Luoyong, Yuan who will occupy their main reserves in the east, Wei who will raid at their supply storage, or the volunteer forces, who will strike the west at their recruit houses. Am I understood?" Cao Cao said.

All the lords nodded their heads in agreement, and began applauding Cao Cao for his plan. Yuan Shao felt a little jealous, but as long as he is remembered for taking out the bulk of the Han bros while also being safe from the fierce bros guarding the mansion, he is content.

"This shall conclude our meeting, ready your brothers by tomorrow, friday! We strike at 10pm as their parties start and they are distracted! All supplies such as toilet paper, eggs, and hot sauce bombs will be provided all tomorrow!" Yuan Shao said.

All the lords walked out except for Cao Cao as he lived their. They all smiled warmly at one another as they were to be comrades, but Cao Cao knew it wouldn't last. If the plan is a success, soon all of these men will be enemies, vying for control over TKU. Only time will tell who succeeds the Han.


End file.
